Her Sweet tooth
by Vaz1201
Summary: North has an annual Christmas party. BunnymundxToothiana. SweetTooth shipping. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 was beta by "Immoroita" and reposted 12/14/12. **

* * *

Every year in December, two days after Christmas, Nicholas St. North - or "North" for short - would bring it upon himself to gather all the Guardians and non-Guardians to a festive Christmas party. Jack Frost, being a new "member" of the guardians, North took it upon himself to dedicate the party not only to the spirit of Christmas, but also to Jack's new arrival as a guardian. The party was going to take place at the North Pole, of course, in a magnificent ballroom on North's property.

With the help of North's elves and Yetis, the ballroom was decorated with wreaths, ribbons, bright lights, ornaments, candles, holly, and every trimming you could think of.

In addition, in the middle of the ballroom was a huge tree garnish with hanging ornaments of red, gold and silver.

On top of the tree was a glowing white star. North, being the imaginative person that he was, had small-animated ornaments made from wood and ice flying and hovering around the tree and bells jiggling from the tree's long branches. Under the tree was an assortment of gifts wrapped and bagged in different sizes little to big. There was a large buffet table of cakes, candies and festive delights for everyone to nibble on and eat.

The time for arrival was in a mere few minutes and North waited patiently for his close friends and colleagues to come walking through the doors.

The first to arrive was Father Time (on time as usual), and North greeted him. One by one, every holiday icon you could think of hovered or walked in through the doors of the ballroom. Mother Nature with her long black flowing hair; Cupid with his blonde curls and pinkish white wings; the Groundhog with his graying brown fur; Leprechaun with his red beard and short stature. E. Aster Bunnymund walked in with Groundhog and the two engaged in conversation. Sandman - aka Sandy - came in with Toothiana and after everyone finally arrived Jack Frost made it last.

The party could finally start.

* * *

"Now, tell me, Aster, why is it that someone as young as Jack Frost was the one who was chosen by the MiM?"

The Groundhog wore a pair of bifocal glasses on his face and twitched his nose back in forth at the Easter Bunny, who merely chuckled at the large rodent.

"I'm not entirely sure why, mate, but without the kid's help we would never have been able to finally rid ourselves of Pitch."

"True, true. Ah… if you'll excuse me, I see Father Time." Nodding to the younger guardian, the Groundhog walked over to his friend who was engaged in a conversation with North. Bunny sighed and ran a paw over his face. He had nothing against the big rodent, but the guy was just too old fashioned. _But I guess after doing what he does for so long__,__ he's probably confused as to why he hasn't been chosen yet…_Bunny thought, drinking from his cup of eggnog.

Bunny was not always too thrilled to come to North's annual Christmas parties, but he had a little help and push from a certain fairy, who always managed to get him to attend every year since his acceptance in guardianship.

Scanning over the large group of people in the ballroom, his green eyes scanned over to the tree which where a certain frost guardian and fairy were in conversation. Bunny's ear twitched as he tried to strain on what they were saying and narrowing his eyes Bunny could barely managed to read there lips as they talked.

"Congrats, Jack!" Bunny heard Toothiana say. Jack smiled and continued the conversation, Bunny unsure of what to make of his words. Reading his lips, he saw that Jack merely said thanks in return and asked her a question after. Before understanding what Jack had asked, Bunny jumped slightly as he was pulled into a huge by a large red wearing Russian.

"Aye, Bunny! So how are you enjoying my little party? Fun, hmm?" North patted Bunny quite _hard_ on the rabbit's back, spilling some eggnog on Bunny's paws.

"Little? Pfft. With all these yetis around I'd say it's jam packed," Bunny replied, placing his drink on the table and grabbing a napkin, wiping his sticky paws.

"Aw Bunny don't be that way! I have to let my workers have a bit of fun once in a while, you know." North laughed, grabbing a glass of cider and drinking it.

"Yeah, yeah." Bunny crossed his arms over his chest, averting his eyes from the two guardians he previously had been watching.

"So, Bunny…" North said, sipping at his cider slowly.

"Yeah?"

"So did you know Jack and Tooth are an item now?" North took a deep breath as he finished his drink.

Bunnymund stiffened. "You don't say…" Bunny glanced at the large Russian as he went to reach for the platter of Christmas shaped cookies.

"Oh yeah. You should, uh, probably go and congratulate Tooth. You know, Guardian to Guardian. Besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to someone, it being a secret and all. " North pointed to the now lone Toothiana as she admired the Christmas tree, fiddling with a green colored ornament. Bunny's ears folded down and sighed.

"Yeah. Wait - if it's a secret then how do you know, mate?"

"Ah." North grinned. "Santa knows evvverrrything. You of all people should know that, Bunny."

Bunny groaned at the man's cheerful demeanor and rolled his eyes. North merely smiled back at his furry friend and tipped him off with a cookie in his hand, walking away to take conversation with a nearby Sandy, leaving Bunny to think to himself.

_I guess it was bound to happen eventually…_

Loosening the green striped scarf that was around his neck, the rabbit took a huge breath and with optimism and courage made his way over to the large green pine tree.

* * *

Toothiana enjoyed Christmas, maybe not as much as her precious collection or obsession of teeth, but enough to where it was never a bore for her. Emerald (or any green pigments) had to be her favorite color and the bright glossy shine of the round ornaments always made her think of shiny white teeth. The color green also made her think of mint, one of her favorite flavors of choice. Green also made her think of a certain Guardian's eye color… a Guardian she could call one of her closest friends.

Shaking her head, Tooth wiped her daydreams of her rabbit friend and thought to another person in her life, a much more colder and childish compared to her soft and warm Easter Bunny. Jack Frost had just left her side not even seconds ago to have a conversation with Mother Nature (who surprisingly had a lot in common with Jack, winter-wise) and would catch up with Tooth later in the night.

Tooth could not deny it; she did have a crush on the boy. Maybe because he had the whitest teeth she had ever seen or maybe because he was just good-looking. All Tooth knew was that after a mere months of knowing Jack, she knew she wanted to explore her relationship farther with him, at least more than the boundary of friends.

However, Jack never made a move, not even a single touch towards her in a way that was beyond the boundaries of friendship. Jack did come by her tower occasionally and they would have tea together and talk about whatever they had come to mind, but that was it. It made Tooth disappointed every time she thought about it.

Sighing, Tooth smiled sadly, as she tapped a nearby bell its sweet sound making her feel more relaxed. Maybe she and Jack were not meant for each other. They had nearly nothing in common except for their passion for children. Nevertheless, all the Guardians had that natural passion for the children of the world, Sandy, North, herself and Bunny.

_Bunny… _She sighed internally. _Aster…_

Tooth could say that out of all the Guardians, she was the closest to Bunnymund. How this had happened had started hundreds and hundreds of years ago, when Bunny first became a Guardian. Bunny had been anti social, pigheaded and downright rude. In a way, Bunny was a lot like how Jack was when he was first confronted to be a guardian. Bunny had no real morals, pretty much preferred to be a loner, and do his job alone.

Nevertheless, after sometime and taking the oath Bunny was able to slightly become friends with all the Guardians, Tooth being the first out of North and Sandy. In time, Bunny too became (almost brotherly) close to Sandy and North, to the point where if either of the guardians needed help with their duties (North with Christmas or Sandy getting children to sleep), Bunny would be there in a instant. Even though North always teased, Bunny about Christmas being more important than Easter, the two still managed to have a close bond with each other.

Toothiana smiled to herself as memories of the old days when her and Bunny were close came flooding in, days about how Tooth would come by Easter morning and help Bunny out with the delivering the eggs. How because of Bunny Toothiana was able to finally have a slight love for peppermint patties and wintergreen bubblegum, something that went against all morals of perfect teeth hygiene. How Bunny taught her how to make baskets from straw and flowers. How Bunny managed to get a toothache and she had to help him pull it out (not a very fond memory but a memory none the less) How Bunny still refused to climb all the way to the top of her tower because of his fear of heights. How Tooth was the only _person_ among the group who knew why Bunny had a fear of heights.

How whenever they'd held hands at Sandy's funeral, Tooth couldn't help but smile at Bunny, or when she needed help to collect teeth the day Pitch kidnapped all her fairies, Bunny reassured her everything would be okay.

How when Bunny was literally forgotten by almost every child on earth that she was his only support when he broke down.

Or how E. Aster Bunnymund has been a huge part of Toothiana's life for centuries.

"Um, lass?"

A familiar strong accent caught her attention as she turned around from the Christmas tree and came face to face with Bunny. Tooth blushed and fluttered a bit backwards, stunned at how close the rabbit was.

"Are ya okay, Tooth? You seem out of sorts, over here by yourself." Bunny looked concerned. "That show pony didn't hurt your feelings did he?"

"Oh, no, no!" Tooth smiled brightly at the rabbit. "I was just lost in thought is all, and, you know, teeth senses and all."

"I'm still surprised you even get ankle biters losing their teeth around this time of year." Bunny mused.

"Ah well you know how fruit cake is!" Tooth replied. "It's a hassle to get out that hard candy. Ugh, I hate how it stains the baby teeth." Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the thought of the yellow stained teeth came to mind.

Bunny smiled at her. "So ya don't have any of your li'l Sheilas this year again?"

"Oh no. My girls know I always come to North's party, so I tend to take the night off while they stay home to watch the fort and tend to the children's needs."

Silence came between the two as the distant laughter and talk of the party continued. The sounds of a train could be heard as an animated flying wooden train drove around the branches of the Christmas tree. At times, the train would bump into the golden bells and make a soft melody. Bunny made a coughing noise as to try to start the conversation up again.

"So… I guess congrats to ya and the kid."

"Huh?"

"You and Jack. North tells me that you two finally tied it off."

"Um, Bunny, I'm not sure what you mean…"

Bunny could not make eye contact her with as she looked at the rabbit with wide curious eyes. Getting a bit into the Christmas spirit Tooth merely wore a red poinsettia on her right ear and wearing red mittens tied to her wrists. They matched her green feathers and matched the holiday decorations perfectly and Bunny loathed it. Bunny's sensitive ears could hear the humming her wings as she hovered closer, trying to catch the Pooka's attention. Bunny could feel his face heating up at her closeness and was glad he had fur to cover up his reddening face.

"North. He told me that you and Jack were together. And I just wanted to… ya know, say congratulations. I know how much you've fancied the kid."

"But Bunny, Jack and I aren't together. I mean, I don't even think he knows how I feel…" Tooth answered, a faint red glow coming to her face at admitting her feelings to the rabbit.

"What?"

"Yes. it's true. I'm still just… me."

Tooth gave a small "eep" as she felt strong arms wrap around her small form. In an odd way, Tooth felt secure as she felt her wings relax and stop fluttering as the six foot rabbit held her up. When the Pooka finally put an arms distance between the two, Tooth let her wings go back to their normal energetic. They both smiled at each other and Bunny's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Crikey. Sorry, lass… look at me grinning like a shot fox." Bunny could not help but smile widely at the fairy, his bucktooth showing. "I know I shouldn't be this happy about your feelings being denied, but you know how much I can't stand that bloke."

Tooth could only smile genuinely at the rabbit's reaction, knowing he had been overprotective of the fairy ever since the day they found out that Jack was to be a Guardian. Even after trying to reassure him that Jack might be a good Guardian, Bunny quickly argued that the teenage hellion was just too selfish and childish to ever be a guardian and take on the responsibility. Having her hands on Bunny's shoulder and his own paws at her waist, she gave her friend a small squeeze at the shoulders.

"Don't worry Bunny, I know not to rush into things when it comes to thing like romance and love…"

When Tooth said this, Bunny could tell on Tooth's face that she was slightly hurt at the thought of her feelings probably never being accepted, and felt his chest tighten from the pained expression on her face. Unsure of what to do, Bunny took it upon himself to swallow his fears and do what he has wanted to do for years.

* * *

The kiss was quick. The softness of fur tickled her lips so quickly that the Tooth Fairy was unable to even comprehend what had just happened. Gasps could be heard in the background and the mauve-eyed fairy swore she heard a clatter of kitchenware fall on the floor. Tooth's face heated up ten times worse compared to when her and Jack had embraced earlier in the year, and she heard the Easter Bunny whisper:

"Mistletoe, love."

Tooth felt the warmth from Bunny's paws leave her waist after hearing a small thud on the ground, leaving the fairy to merely float in the air at the current position she was in. The ballroom was quiet and Tooth felt her small fingers touch her lips.

_Did Bunny… did Aster just kiss me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 was beta by "Immoroita" and reposted 12/14/12. Decided to extend this fanfic since I have so many ideas. Enjoy and review please ~**

* * *

Easter Sunday was in one day. Toothiana was not sure what to do considering she had not seen her Pooka friend since the previous December. After the events of the kiss that Bunnymund had given her, Tooth had been left alone by the Christmas tree after Bunny magically summoned a tunnel underneath his feet and disappeared from the party. Mere seconds after Bunny left, Tooth was surrounded by almost every female at the party. Mother Nature gushed at Tooth's budding relationship with the rabbit and knew nothing about it and was disappointed that Tooth never told her. Cupid (being the only male interest) also came up to Tooth and arranged to speak to Tooth privately in a few days. Female yetis literally embraced and fawned over the girl. After finally minutes of Toothiana unable to explain properly what had happened, North managed to make his way through the hoard of women and told everyone to return to the party and that Tooth's business was her own.

After everyone calmed down Toothiana felt quite awkward at the party now. Jack did not even want to make eye contact with her and the only one she felt nearly comfortable with was Sandy. At the end of every North Christmas party gifts were given out (a traditional "Secret Santa" gift, you could say) and everyone at the party would receive an anonymous gift from their Secret Santa. Toothiana received (she had an idea from whom) a large turquoise blanket that smelled of lavender and peppermint. On the gift was a signature with a large golden "S" that glittered like gold. By the end of the party Tooth embraced and thanked Sandy, who merely smiled and nodded in return. Being a ruler of sleep and dreams, Sandy knew Toothiana was not having very peaceful nights and would be restless constantly, even with the Sandman's powerful spells. Toothiana was grateful and happy about her gift.

Almost midnight, Toothiana decided to go home and take a rest and said her goodbyes to almost everyone who was not drunk from champagne. Going home alone took a toll on the green-feathered fairy and she could not get her mind off the kiss that had happened, or how Bunnymund looked at her before he disappeared right into the ground.

Jack did visit Tooth after two weeks of avoiding her and things seemed to have gotten back to normal between her and the frost Guardian, but it was not the same. Every time she tried to explain to the white haired boy that what happened between her and Bunny was just a… misunderstanding. At least that was the only thing she could come up with as an excuse. Tooth felt terrible that she might have hurt Jack's feelings, but at the same time she wasn't even _sure_ if he had feelings for her.

For months Jack was just her _friend_ and now that someone else has made a slight move, Jack seemed determined to try to mend it. Everything was just way to confusing for the fairy and at times she felt she wanted to avoid Jack now. Moreover, it didn't help that February was one of the second worst holidays of the year considering Valentine's Day was a major chocolate holiday. March came by just as fast and in what felt like forever when the next month would come just around the corner. Now it was April and a day away from Easter Sunday. Toothiana could feel the anxiety building up in her chest as days went by. Turning back and forth to her fairies, Tooth went on a play-by-play flashback of her conversation with Cupid the week after Bunny had kissed her.

* * *

_Tooth sighed as she sat down in front of a white table that was decorated with a matching tea set. Bubbles in the shape of hearts and the cooling of doves could be heard as Humphrey C. Valentine (Cupid for short) poured a cup of warm tea for her._

"_Sweetener__,__ my dear? I know you rarely have sugar." Cupid went to grab for a small tin of pink colored packets. _

"_I think this time I'll have real sugar if you please." Tooth interrupted, making the white winged fairy raise a brow at her._

"_Oh__,__ my__.__ You are smitten with love," Cupid remarked, dropping two sugar cubes into her tea. Tooth blushed, took the cup from the blonde-haired person across from her, and took a sip._

"_It's just… ugh__,__ Valentine__,__ I've had such a hard week. New Year__'__s wasn't very great__,__ and the night of North's party left me so drained I couldn't work for days. My fairies had so much on their hands thanks to my issues. And no, it's not love. I mean, how could you say that?!"_

"_My dear__,__ I am all about love__,__ and that is one of the reasons why I've invited you. However, if you are to busy I can always get on you a later date. I'm sorry about your plans being ruined because of Aster." Cupid made his own cup of tea and brought the cup to his lips. "Speaking of the Easter Bunny, has he spoken to you as of late?" Cupid blew on his tea before taking a drink. _

_Tooth frowned as a ting was made when she placed the teacup on a plate. "No__,__ he hasn't. And it's fine__,__ Val…this will probably be my last day off for a while, and I am glad it is so I can talk to you. Besides, it's been years since we've had tea!"_

"_Over two centuries__,__ I would say."_

"_Sorry…"_

_Cupid waved a hand at her, "No need. I know your job is hectic and it's hard to find time for yourself and for your friends."_

_The sound of a harp was being played softly in the background__,__ and the once heart shaped bubbles slowly started turning into rabbits that started to float around the room. Tooth blinked at the changed of the bubbles._

"_Ah. It's a new thing I've invented. When you are around these bubbles you see they change into what's on your mind. So be careful__,__ and don't think of anything naughty!" Cupid winked at the blushing Tooth__,__ who looked away._

"_S-so what was it you wanted to talk about Valentine?" _

"_About Aster's feelings for you of course."_

* * *

Toothiana couldn't believe it! Humphrey C. Valentine had literally told her everything about Bunnymund's blossoming feelings for her. Well, maybe not _everything__,_ but enough for Tooth to consider what her feelings were in return. She knew she cared about Bunny, but she cared about everyone the same, right?

"Right…" Toothiana mumbled to herself, leaning up against a beam of her tower as she looked over the falling sun as it slowly settled for the day. Baby Tooth landed on her shoulder and, turning to smile at her friend, she patted the small fairy on the head.

"Oh Baby Tooth, what am I going to do? Bunny always comes first thing in the morning every Easter to give me a basket…"

Baby Tooth frowned up at her and took her master's finger with her small hands, embracing the digit. Tooth sighed and let her fairy embrace her. The comfort was nice and Tooth felt she needed it.

_Why hadn't I seen this before…? Every year he wakes up early to give me a basket on Easter Sunday and I never noticed…_

Tooth felt her heart clench in pain.

_I never noticed how much he cared. I'm such an idiot._

* * *

The sun finally went down and sky was dark with shades of blue and black as the stars came out.

Three months and several weeks, and Bunny couldn't bring himself to face her. Bunny, the guardian of hope, didn't have the gall to go and face the woman he cared about, the woman he daresay _loved_.

Easter morning was to happen in a few hours, and Bunnymund weaved his baskets, colored his eggs, baked and decorated his chocolates, and wrapped his gifts. After finishing his work, he had an idea to try and get a few hours sleep before the hardworking day that was ahead of him. However, his thoughts clouded his head and sleep was just hard to do.

Bunny couldn't help it. All the courage he had the night of North's party had literally disappeared after he kissed Tooth. A part of him meant it and a part of him _didn't_. Now he couldn't face her; he hadn't faced her for weeks.

Cupid came by twice to the Warren, trying to get some gossip from the rabbit, but Bunny pushed him away. North came by on several occasions to check up on his Pooka friend and to give Bunny his belated "Secret Santa" gift. Bunny had received a mechanical carrot juicer that he had no idea how to use. Electricity was not a major issue in the Warren, but Bunny just wasn't too keen on technology. Once Bunny had an incident with a handheld mixer (in an attempt to make carrot cake) that he received one Christmas and told nobody how he managed to burn his whiskers, which took nearly one month to grow back. Since then Bunny had not even attempted to use anything that required the use of electricity.

When receiving the gift from North the large Russian attempted to make chit chat with the rabbit. The scene played in Bunny's head as he turned over on his side.

* * *

"_Hey Bunny! Long time no see huh?" North gave Bunny a hug__,__ who merely just let the man embrace him. Breaking the hug, North handed Bunny a decent size green wrapped box. "And you left your gift at the party! I have come to properly give it to you."_

"_Mate__,__ we just saw each other last week__.__ And thanks." Bunny's face was filled with annoyance as he accepted the gift. Bunny observed the gift and his nose twitched at taking in the smell of wrapping paper. North made an "ahem" with the motion of bring his hand up to his mouth. Bunny glanced at the large man._

"_So, what was with your little magic act that happened at the party hm?" North raised a brow at the rabbit that looked away. _

"_Nothing__,__ mate. I was just feeling stuffed is all."_

"_Well__,__ you could have said goodbye to me__,__ the host__,__ before you decided to head out! But strange - I didn't think that being there for only an hour took so much out of you."_

"_Oh__,__ rack off North! You know exactly why I left!" Bunny's fur was standing up slightly as his annoyance slowly turned to anger. The rabbit knew that North was just being sarcastic, but it made him quite upset._

"_Now__,__ Bunny__,__ there's no need to get upset. I just wanted to check up on an old friend." North ignored Bunny's outburst and continued to grin like the man he was. "But I am curious why is it you ran away? I think you at least owe Tooth an explanation to your sudden disappearance."_

_Bunny sighed, "Yeah__,__ I know__,__ mate… I just__…__ look, what I did was maybe a mistake. I like her, I really do__,__ but it's too soon. I know she has feelings for that kid. I'm not one to lose hope but with her… I know I probably won't have a Buckley's chance."_

_"Now, now. Why do you sound like you've already given up when you haven't even given _her_ a chance to have a say about this?__"_

* * *

The conversation had ended at that point, with Bunny brushing North aside and saying his goodbyes to the Russian Santa. Seeing as the rabbit no longer wanted to talk, North left with a sad but sweet smile on his lips before heading back to the North Pole. Bunny sighed and ran his paws over his face, before his ears twitching at the soft sound of sand seeping through the window cracks.

A golden stream of sand flowed over Bunny's eyes and the Pooka could feel his body relax and his mind go into a wonderful dream. In an instant the grey rabbit was sleeping soundly, and dreamt of lost memory of a certain green-feathered fairy. A memory of when the two first met, back when the Easter Bunny was just a fluffy little thing and Toothiana was so happy and shocked by his adorable appearance she took her into his arms and hugged him. Bunny would never forget that day, and he wondered if Toothiana remembered it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 was beta by "Immoroita" and reposted 12/14/12. Hey everyone so this is the last chapter. I might of rushed it a bit and yes, lots and lots of errors but I had to finish this as fast as I could while the ideas were still fresh. I have an idea for a sequel that is loosely based as a Jack/Tooth/Bunny but I'm not sure when I would get around to it but I really wanna try and get Jack's background/thoughts into this. If you guys want, give me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading and keep an eye out for a sequel~ **

**Much love and thanks everyone! Read and review please~ **

* * *

The time was five A.M, the sun was barely rising on the horizon of Australia, and the sky was a hue of purple and orange. It was Easter Sunday, and Bunny was on his way towards Southern Asian in through his tunnels. It was a ritual that Bunny had done for many years - or at least up until he was part of the Guardians. Everything that Toothiana would enjoy, he put in her basket. Peppermint patties in the shape of eggs, wintergreen bubblegum also in the shape of eggs, decorated with dandelions and wildflowers. Different shades of eggs were also placed in the basket in a mix of pink, green and blue. When Bunny finally made it to Tooth's fairy tower, his heart thumped in his chest at not only the intensity of seeing the mauve-eyed fairy, but from also his _mild_ fear of heights that he had to overcome every year when he came by Tooth's tower. Finding the lower entrance Bunny opened the large doors and started up the stairs. The long distance never bothered the Pooka and, if anything, the walk made him think on what he wanted to say or do in the next few minutes that were about to happen. Should he be casual? On the other hand, should he act as if nothing happened? What if Tooth _did_ want to have a relationship - and if she did not, would the Easter Bunny be able to stand that rejection? Would they be able to be friends like the way they used to be?

Bunnymund could feel the atmosphere slightly changed in altitude and his breathing changed. Stopping a bit to take a breath, Bunny flexed his paws that held the basket and continue up the stairs.

"Oh, crikey. What have I gotten myself into now?"

* * *

Toothiana had stayed awake most of the night, except for the occasional thirty-minute naps that she took every few hours during her work time. The army of fairies also took turns when it came to the shifts, and as the sun slowly rose, the tower was humming and buzzing back and forth while the queen of the fairy army giving them directions, location and types of teeth that needed to be picked up. Tooth squealed when Baby Tooth gave her a small round white molar.

"Aw, look at this, Baby Tooth! He must have flossed and brushed everyday to make it shine so brightly!" Handing it back to Baby Tooth, the smaller fairy zoomed off to put the tooth in its cushioned case.

After placing the tooth in its new home, Baby Tooth sensed something in the distance and instead going back to her queen flew off towards the stairs. Toothiana played no notice to Baby Tooth's disappearance and continued to her work. Flying down the stairs, Baby Tooth stopped when it noticed a familiar pair of gray rabbit ears and the heavy mutter of an Australian accent.

"Damn these bloody stairs. She should really invest in some sort of elevator…"

Baby Tooth smiled and zoomed towards the Pooka, who merely went cross eyed at the closeness of the fairy.

"Oh, aye. Baby Tooth. What are you doing down here?" The fairies rarely used the stairs, let alone walked at all. Baby Tooth made little noises, trying to communicate with the large rabbit, to which Bunny only smiled in return and continued walking, Baby Tooth hovering next to him. The fairy continued to speak to Bunny, who had no idea why the little second in command was so hyperactive and happy to see him.

"Is your mum around? I've got her the usual," Bunny said. Baby Tooth nodded and flew off up the remaining stairs. As Bunny only had a few more steps before making it to the top, his sensitive ears could hear a familiar female's voice calling out.

"Baby Tooth! Ugh, where are you?"

Finally making it to the top, Bunny heard Tooth's voice more clearly and in an instant the green-feathered fairy was in full view of his eyes. "Oh, there you are, Baby Tooth. Where were yo - Oh!"

Toothiana noticed the tall rabbit at the top of stairs and her heart raced. Toothiana knew it was sunrise and had expected the Pooka to arrive at any minute. In a way, Tooth thought she was ready, she _felt_ she was ready. But now that he was here standing there in front of her with the usually pink Easter basket that he gave her every year she just couldn't even talk. Her tongue felt dry, her face was hot, and the silence wasn't helping at all.

Baby Tooth looked at the two Guardians, being held in her queen's hands. Unsure of what to do Baby Tooth grabbed Tooth's thumb and squeezed it. Tooth looked down at her fairy and smiled. Bringing Baby Tooth close to her face, she whispered, "Hey, Baby Tooth. Could you take over the orders for a bit? I need to talk to Aster."

Nodding and giving her queen one last squeeze; the smaller fairy flew off and left the two alone.

* * *

"Hey Tooth. Long time no see."

Bunny's voice was silk to Toothiana's ears and she felt her heart thump in her chest. As if instinct took over her, Toothiana's hands went up to her chest and it was all she could to relieve herself of the aching pain that bumped in her chest. Bunny's ears were down and his eyes never left her own. Hovering closer to the rabbit, Tooth finally decided to speak.

"Hey Aster… um…"

"Look, lass. I'm sorry. I just…came by to drop off your Easter basket, and then I'll head out okay?" Bunny's voice was laced with sadness and worry, and he said it so fast that Tooth felt she didn't really understand any of it. Soft paws came in contact her own hands, with Bunny's help they were removed from Tooth's chest, and he handed her the basket. Tooth took the basket and was biting her lip, the words she wanted desperately to say not making there way out of her mouth. Bunnymund gave her a bittersweet smile and placed a paw on her shoulder squeezing it.

"See ya around, Toothiana."

Bunny turned away and was about to go down stairs when a pair of small arms wrapped around his torso. The sound of eggs and chocolates scattered on the floor as the basket was tip over. Toothiana squeezed with all her might in her embrace and pressed her face against Bunny's back, the feel of his leather scraps touching her skin.

"Aster. I need to know something," The mauve-eye girl mumbled into the rabbit's fur, but Bunny could understand every word through his long ears.

"Do you care about me? All these years… d-do you like me?"

Silence was heard and the faint beating of Bunny's heart could be heard. Feeling the rabbit take in a large breath, Tooth readied herself for the words that he was about to say.

"Lass, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Bunny's words were honest and straightforward with no mumble or stutter in his sentence. The Easter bunny felt the smaller woman relax behind him and the faint wetness coat his fur. Turning around Bunny looked down at the fairy and grabbed her chin with his paw.

"Tooth? Are you okay? I'm sorry, but that's how I've always felt about ya."

Big, mauve-colored eyes looked up at the Pooka and were coated with tears, and before the green-eyed rabbit could say anything else, he was locking lips with the Tooth Fairy.

The kiss was passionate and at first Bunny did not know what to do. He was stunned and just stood there as the feathered girl wrapped her arms (as best as she could) around the rabbit's neck. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her petite form and the two continued to share the kiss. After a few moments, Toothiana broke the kiss and the two were slightly panting. Toothiana's face was red from embarrassment and from the lack of breath and she could not meet the rabbit's eyes and only glanced down, staring at the Pooka's patterned fur chest.

Taking a breath, the fairy finally said, "I know it's taken me years to finally see how you feel, Aster, and maybe I can't say I feel the same way you do…but I do like you, Aster. I like you a lot. A lot more than Jack, and probably more than I felt for anyone I've ever met. So… let's try this. Let's try this and see what happens."

Toothiana felt Bunnymund hold her closer to his body and nuzzled into her cheek with his nose. Toothiana giggled as the fur tickled her neck and Bunny felt his heart burst with happiness. The sound of giggles that were not Toothiana's was heard and the two looked behind them to see a group of fairies jittering back and forth.

"Oy! There ain't nothing to see here!" Bunnymund barked, making the fairies zoom off in a quick flash, the sound of mischievous laughter being heard as they disappeared. Toothiana smiled and patted the rabbit playfully. "Hey, now, you should be glad that they agree on this. They are my babies you know."

"And here I thought ya had no skills with kids." Bunny smiled down at the fairy and she smiled back. Still in an embrace with Bunny's arm around Toothiana's waist, the large rabbit bent down and picked up a foiled covered chocolate mint egg. Handing it to the fairy next to him, she took it and opened it, taking a small bite.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even have a sweet tooth for these."

Bunny chuckled. "No need to thank me, lass."

"No really. Thank you Aster." Toothiana smiled brightly at she brought the egg to the rabbit's mouth, who happily took a bite. While chewing the chocolate, Toothiana picked up a chocolate rabbit covered in foil and held it in her hand.

"But really Aster, I know I could live without chocolate and candy… but I don't think I could live without you. You're probably the only sweet tooth I have."

Bunnymund's face grew hot and he saw Toothiana's face was also red. Seeing as she was being completely honest about what she said, he grabbed her hand with his paw and squeezed it.

"Let's hope it stays that way, lass." Bunnymund kissed Toothiana on the lips gently, and the two stayed in their embrace as the kiss deepened.

* * *

Easter Sunday was strangely more alive this day, and every child that woke up from leaving their teeth under their pillows found two quarters, instead of the usual one.


End file.
